Donkey Kong Country Returns
|genre = Platformer |ratings = |modes = 1-2 players }} Donkey Kong Country Returns is is the fourth game in the Donkey Kong Country series. It is the sequel to Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, and is the first Country-line game in over a decade. The game is a 2D platformer developed by Retro Studios for the Wii, and was announced at E3 2010. It uses many of the familiar elements from the original game and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are once again the main playable characters. If the game was pre-ordered from GameStop, a banana-like case for Wii remotes will ship with the game. Story The Tiki Tak Tribe is awoken by a volcanic explosion and go down to Donkey Kong Island to hypnotize the animals there. The animals start stealing every banana from Donkey Kong Island, only to come across Donkey Kong's hut. Diddy Kong jumps out the window and athletically swings down the planks of wood that are holding the house up. He finds DK's Banana Hoard has been stolen once again. Diddy Kong runs away, not to be seen in this cutscene again. Donkey Kong finally steps out the house just as a Tiki comes along and pushes him back into his hub. The Tiki plays his music, but Donkey Kong is one of the few animals that is resistant to it. This cutscene follows with gameplay that allow the Kongs to punch the Tiki out of the house. Game Overview This Game's graphics are a step back from SNES series. Gameplay Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong have both received moves from their previous games. Diddy and Donkey can both use the Ground Pound ability and also "blow" to reveal secret items. For the first time in the DKC-series, both Kongs are seen to be working together simultaneously. Diddy Kong can climb on Donkey Kong's back, a throwback to the "team-up" ability since Donkey Kong Country 2 (ironically an early official DKC artwork showed Donkey riding Diddy Kong's back and has new skills like rolling up like a ball and ramming at enemies). Diddy can use his Rocket Pack to give him a jump boost, however you cannot switch between them like in previous Donkey Kong Country games. The two can cling to grassy walls and and ceilings to get around. Tutorial Pigs replace barrels as checkpoints. Also, there is a life bar for DK, a separate bar for Diddy in two-player, and one with both in one-player. Lastly, collecting Puzzle Pieces and KONG Letters give the Kongs bonuses. The Puzzle Pieces unlock art and Dioramas. After getting agfbvfjd jd jd jd jd jd jd jd jd hbfbbbbbbbll KONG Letters in a World, the Kongs unlock one more level in that world called a Key Temple. Afterwards, they complete a Key Temple and get a Rare Orb. After all eight Rare Orbs are obtained, the Kongs will unlock the level Golden Temple. Once it is completed, a mode called Mirror Mode will be unlocked. If all the levels in Mirror Mode are completed, the Kongs will unlock more images in the gallery. Every level can also be played in Time Attack mode. In this mode, Donkey and Diddy have unlimited lives. Donkey Kong always starts the level without Diddy Kong, but DK can pick his friend up during most of the levels. There are four time ratings the Kongs can get for each level; Bronze, Silver, Gold, and the elusive Shiny Gold. The times needed for the first three are shown after The Kongs complete the level, but the time needed for Shiny Gold is unknown and can vary as much as one second faster than gold up to more than 20 seconds faster. Items |thumb]] *Animal Crates house the Animal Buddy Rambi the Rhinoceros much like the previous DKC games. However, the crate is much larger and require ground pounding to open. *Bananas serve their regular purpose; commonly found, 100 must be collected for a free life. *Banana Bunches are worth five bananas. The bigger bunches are very rare and worthy twenty bananas. *Banana Coins reappear from DKC2, and are used to purchase health and other items that Cranky Kong sells. *Hearts measure Donkey and Diddy's health. Each have two and once both are lost a life is lost. However, if the player bought and used a health boost, they would get three hearts. *KONG Letters make their major reappearance, being unseen since DK Jungle Climber. However unlike in previous games they do not give you a extra life; they unlock extras. *Extra Life Balloons are the game's main life counters. Oddly they do not have a face on them unlike previous games. *Mine Carts are key vehicles needed to get through mine-based levels. Mine carts can not be stopped and are usually found in dangerous locations. *Treasure Chests often contain useful items. .]] *Puzzle Pieces are a new type of collectible item, that unlock Art and Dioramas *Map Keys are used to unlock locked paths in Worlds *Heart Boost gives an extra Hearts for one level *Banana Juice lets you take an extra 10 hits *Rare Orbs can open the doorway to the Golden Temple once all eight of them are found. Barrels *Blast Barrels make their prominent re-imagination being used exactly as before, in a new era, being used as transportation methods. *Barrel Cannons launch the Kong(s) in a certain direction like Blast Barrels, but have been revealed to be able to launch in the background environment. *DK Barrels retain their original purpose, reviving a lost Kong, but usage is different. Once a Kong is out, a DK Barrel will float down from above and the other Kong must jump on it to free the other Kong. This system is much like the New Super Mario Bros. Wii style of getting a defeated player back. *Wooden Barrels are base weapons, throwable against most enemies. Characters Kongs *Donkey Kong returns as the main hero. He can let Diddy ride on his back and can even roll with Diddy on much like a bowling ball. *Diddy Kong returns as the sidekick. He retains his flexibility as well as his Rocket Pack and his Peanut Popgun from Donkey Kong 64. *Cranky Kong is the only other character returning in the game. He runs a shop and often makes comments about the player's choice of items. *Super Kong is a white version of Donkey Kong with a blue tie. He only appears in the Super Guide mode when the player loses eight lives. Animal Buddies *Rambi the Rhinoceros makes his return as the one of the only 2 Animal Buddies of the game. He is found in a large wooden crate that requires some ground pounding to break. Rambi is very destructive; he can smash down blocks with his new symbol on them and can charge through hordes of enemies and even break spikes. His weakness is fire. *Squawks the Parrot makes an appearance in Cranky's Shop. The Kongs can purchase him for 15 Banana Coins. For one level he will sit at the bottom of screen. If the Kongs get close to a Puzzle Piece, he will start squawking, the closer you get to it the more he will squawk. Enemies All of the enemies and bosses are under control of the Tiki Tak Tribe. The enemies are listed below: *Ack *Ack Stack *Awk *Buckbot *Buckbomb *Buzzbite *Cageberry *Char-Char *Chomps *Cling Cobra *Electrasquid *Electroid *Firehead Ned *Frogoon *Hopgoon *Jellybob *Kowallee *Mimic *Mole Miner *Mole Guard *Pinchly *Pogobot *Pyrobots *Rawk *Screaming Pillar *Skellyrex *Skittler *Skullyrex *Snaggles *Snaps *Squeekly *Squiddicus *Squidly *Stilts *Tiki Boing *Tiki Bomber *Tiki Buzz *Tiki Doom *Tiki Goon *Tiki Pop *Tiki Seeker *Tiki Tank *Tiki Torch *Tiki Tork *Tiki Zing *Toothberry Bosses *Mugly (possessed by Kalimba) *Scurvy Crew (possessed by Maraca Triplets) *Stu (possessed by Gong) *Mole Miner Max (possessed by Ukelele) *Mangoruby (possessed by Panflute) *Thugly (possessed by Xylophone) *Colonel Pluck (possessed by Accordion) *Tiki Tong Worlds and Levels There are nine worlds total in this game including the Lost World featuring only one level, The Golden Temple which is unlocked after Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong have gotten all of the eight Crystal Balls from the Key Temples. .]] Jungle *Jungle Hijinxs *King of Cling *Tree Top Bop *Sunset Shore *Canopy Cannons *Crazy Cart *Mugly's Mound Beach *Poppin' Planks *Sloppy Sands *Peaceful Pier *Cannon Cluster *Stormy Shore *Blowhole Bound *Pinchin' Pirates Ruins *Wonky Waterway *Button Bash *Mast Blast *Damp Dungeon *Itty Bitty Biters *Temple Topple *Ruined Roost Cave *Rickety Rails *Grip and Trip *Bombs Away *Mole Patrol *Crowded Cavern *Mole Train Forest *Vine Valley *Clingy Swingy *Flutter Flyaway *Tippin' Totems *Longshot Launch *Springy Spores *Wigglevine Wonders *Muncher Marathon *Mangoruby Run Cliff *Sticky Situation *Prehistoric Path *Weighty Way *Boulder Roller *Precarious Plateau *Crumble Canyon *Tippy Shippy *Clifftop Climb *Thugly's Highrise Factory *Foggy Fumes *Slammin' Steel *Handy Hazards *Gear Getaway *Cog Jog *Switcheroo *Music Madness *Lift-off Launch *Feather Fiend Volcano *Furious Fire *Hot Rocket *Roasting Rails *Smokey Peak *Bobbing Basalt *Moving Melters *Red Red Rising *Tiki Tong Terror Gallery Kongs DK-DKCR.jpg|Donkey Kong Diddy-DKCR.jpg|Diddy Kong File:Cranky Returns.png|Cranky Kong Donkey e Diddy DKCR.png|Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Animal Buddies RambiRhinoDKCR.png|Rambi SquawksDKCR.png|Squawks Enemies Tiki.jpg|Tiki Items Woodenbarreldkcr.jpg|Barrel DKBarrelDKCR.jpg|DK Barrel Bananacoin-dkcr.jpg|Banana Coin Banana-dkcr.jpg|Banana Bananabunch-dkcr.jpg|Banana Bunch Extralifeballoon-dkcr.jpg|Extra Life Balloon PuzzlePieceLevels.png|Puzzle Piece Minecart-dkcr.jpg|Mine Cart Logos DKCReturnsLogo.jpg|USA Logo. JP LogoDKCR.png|Japanese Logo. Boxarts DKCR boxart.jpg|American boxart of DKCR DKCR boxart 2.jpg|Australian boxart of DKCR DKCR boxart 3.jpg|Japanese boxart of DKCR Screenshots File:DKandDDReturn.png|Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong return File:Mugly.png|Mugly, the first boss in the game File:OctopusDKCReturns.png|Squiddicus attacking the Kongs File:DKPunchingTikiEnemy.png|DK punching Kalimba File:DKCRMinecart.png|A Mine Cart level File:DKCRBananaHoard.png|An unnamed ship stealing the precious Banana Hoard from DK once again File:DKCRJungle.jpg|DK traveling through a jungle level, possibly Kongo Jungle File:DKCRChomps.png|DK and Diddy in a beach level standing near Snaggles File:DKCRSunset.png|A sunset level, probably inspired by the day-to-night effects of DKC DKCRMinecarFlipFlap.jpg|DK and Diddy in a minecart level, with a Kong Letter and what appears to be a Flip-Flap nearby. DKCR Sunset.png|Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong in a sunset level in DKCR. DKCR_PR_01.jpg DKCR_PR_03.jpg DKCR_PR_05.jpg DKCR_PR_10.jpg DKCR_PR_11.jpg DKCR_PR_12.jpg DKCR_PR_13.jpg DKCR_PR_14.jpg DKCR_PR_15.jpg DKCR_PR_20.jpg DKCR_PR_21.jpg|Stu, one of the bosses in the game. DKCR_PR_24.jpg DKCR_PR_26.jpg|Donkey Kong Fighting a Tiki creature DKCR_PR_07.jpg|Donkey Kong fleeing a blue enemy HNI_0067.JPG|Screaming Pillar Trivia *This game pushes many differences from the other Country series in many ways: **It's the only Donkey Kong Country-series game that is not made by Rare. **Each character has health bars. **Enguarde is not featured in this game unlike it's predecessors, probably because of the lack of underwater levels. **No Kremlings whatsoever. **Funky Kong is excluded. *The game is being developed by Retro Studios, the developers of the Metroid Prime Trilogy. This is their first non-''Metroid'' series game. *This is the first Donkey Kong Country series game to not feature underwater stages. External Links *Donkey Kong Country Returns official website *Donkey Kong Country Returns at Nintendo E3 Network *On IGN Category:Games Category:Donkey Kong Country series Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Donkey Kong games Category:Wii games